The Legend of Zelda Discipline
by kittie reviewer
Summary: A series of oneshots both connected and unconneced about discipline and punisment. Keep in mind that this story will have spanking in most if not all the chapters. Diclaimer I don't own Zelda
1. Thoughs Who Wait Win the Battle

**Game – Wind Waker**

Those Who Wait Win the Battle

* * *

On the Island of Outset, the story tale about the Hero of Time was traditionally told as a bedtime story. It was a custom that when the boys of the island come of age (become the age of the Hero himself). They are to be clothed in green, given swords and encouraged to cast down evil just like the great hero.

Link was a boy on the island that was soon to be coming of age. He didn't feel much for the green clothes, but the sword fighting he couldn't wait for, "That's enough Link," Orca said lowing his staff.

The boy lowered his sword. Orca was one of the two old brothers that lived on the island. Sturgeon is his older brother, who's very smart and a bookworm. Orca is a swords master, who teaches all the boys who come of age how to use the sword. So since Link was coming of age soon, Orca was now teaching him.

"So how did I do," Link asked eagerly.

The old man sighed deeply, "Well Link I still feel the unsteadiness of your hand, I'm afraid that you'll have to get more comfortable with the blade before I can give you one."

The blondes face fell in disappointment, "Oh come on Orca, I'm ready for one," Link complained.

"Don't argue Link, you haven't even come of age yet," the old man scolded softly, "You have plenty of time to get better with the sword. If I gave you one now then you could hurt someone or maybe even yourself."

"ORCA!!!!" Sturgeon loud angry voice came through the floorboards on the ceiling. A sigh of frustration escaped Orca's lips, sometimes his older brother could act like such a baby, "I better go deal with this, go put the sword back in my cupboard Link," he ordered before walking out of his front door yelling at his older brother.

Link sighed in deep disappointment, as he made his way toward the sword cupboard. _Orca doesn't know what he's talking about, I couldn't get any better with the sword if I practiced for a hundred years. I'm definitely ready for a sword._ After thinking this all through, Link had a very foolish idea. He stared at the open sword cupboard; there were so many different blades. _Orca has so many, he'd never miss one._

The boy foolishly decided to go with his instinct. He closed the cupboard without putting the sword back. It worked out perfectly, Orca wasn't even paying attention to him, too busy yelling at her brother. So Link easily passed him without being noticed. When Orca was finished with Sturgeon, he turned back to look for the boy, "Link?" he called looking around. When he didn't seem the blonde anywhere he figured that he was already gone and went back into his house.

Link was running through the grass, slicing the blades clean off. He had never felt so free before, or so powerful. "I am the Hero of Time, and I will cast down all evil. Fear me dark creatures," he called swinging the sword around.

"What are you doing big brother?" a voice asked behind him.

The boy gasped in surprised, thinking that he got caught. He swung around to see who it was, and a sigh of relief fell from his mouth as it was only his little sister Aryll, "I'm practicing, to fight evil," he replied with a cocky smile.

Aryll gapped at him, looking very impressed, "Orca gave you a sword, that's so cool big brother."

"Um … yeah, yeah he gave me my first sword, you want to see how good I am," Link asked looking quiet smug.

The girl nodded her head vigorously, "Yes please," she was beaming at him.

Link smirked, and swished his sword around in different formations. Then he chopped at some tree branches, bushes, and grass. Aryll clapped and cheered for him, "Yay, yay, way to go big brother, great job."

What happened next still gave Link nightmares from time to time. How much worse it could have been, the gods must have been smiling on him at that time. He wasn't really watching how close he was getting to his little sister, he swung it the wrong way and it sliced across the girls forearm, making a deep cut, "Ouch," Aryll cried out falling onto her backside. Her hand flew to the wound and blood immediately flowed from the gash, seeping right through her fingers. She looked down at the cut, and after seeing all the blood she got scared and let out a loud scream and tears burst from her eyes.

"Aryll, oh no what have I done," Link looked appalled at himself, dropping the sword and running toward his sister.

The girl held her arm in a death grip, and screamed and cried out loudly. It wasn't long before someone was drawn to the noise. Sue-Belle dropped her pot she was carrying and ran over to them, "Link what happened," she asked urgently.

"I-… I-…" he stuttered not sure what to say.

Sue-Belle didn't wait for his response, she quickly picked up Aryll and ran over to Link's house. Link quickly picked up the sword and followed them. Grandma heard her granddaughter's cry and was on her way to find out what all the commotion was, her face was lined with worry. She gasped when we came up to her, "Oh my grandbaby what happened to her.

The bad part about living on a small island is that nothing is kept a secret. Pretty much every one on the island came over to find out what the loud wailing was for, including Orca. Abe came up to examining the girl's arm, "Its just a small gash," he announced after a moment, "Can be fixed very easily," he said specifically to Aryll so that she will calm down.

It seemed to work, the size of the wound, and all the blood scared her more then the pain, "If you let me Grandma, I'll take her back to my house and get her fixed up," Abe said to grandmother.

The old woman nodded her head, and Abe gently lifted the blonde girl into his arms and carried her away. "All right everyone shows over," Sturgeon called out and shooed everyone away, until all that was left was Link, Grandma, Sue-Belle, and Orca.

"Link, what happened," Grandma asked, turning toward the boy.

The blonde boy quickly hid the sword behind his back, but it was no use he know Orca had seen it by the way he was glaring at him, "Um, well I was showing Aryll the sword-"

"And where did you get a sword?" Orca asked.

Link hung his head in shame, "I … I stole it from your cupboard."

"So you deliberately took a sword, after I told you that you weren't ready for one, and now look what happened. Your lucky that's all that happened, you could have killed her," Orca scolded harshly.

Link looked about ready to cry, it didn't help when her heard his mother's disappointed voice, "Oh Link how could you, what I am to do with you."

"Oh don't worry Grandma, I'll deal with him myself," Orca said grabbing Link by the arm, and talking him back to his house.

"Oh my poor grandbabies," Grandma said tearfully.

"Come on Grandmother, you should go sit down," Sue-Belle suggested and helped the woman back into the house, "Don't worry they'll both be ok, the most you need to worry about Link, is making sure that he sleeps on his stomach tonight."

Orca dragged Link by the arm into his house, closed and locked the door. Link looked as miserable as one would expect, "Orca please don't I'm sorry," he pleaded weakly, but knew that he deserved this, so he didn't struggle any.

The old swordsman, brought him over to his bed, sat down on top of it, then pulled the boy over his lap. He saw no sense of a lecture, since he pretty much already gave it to him, so he went straight to the punishment. Orca started by landing hard smacks to the seat of Links pants, with his hand. Link cried out a the first hit, but then clenched his teeth together to stop other cries to fall from his lips. He was way too old to cry over a spanking. He felt the stinging prickle of tears come to his eyes after a few other spanks, Orca was hitting really hard. The boy locked his eyelids together to stop the tears, but after a minute the tears start to leak out of his closed eyelids.

Orca then took the hem of Links orange pants and pulled them down to his knees, this was followed by his underwear also, revealing his pink bottom cheeks. No Orca please," Link begged while kicking his feet mildly.

The older male landed harsh spanks in a very fast motion, this caused Links eyes to fly open and let the suppressed tears fall from his eyes, and slide down his cheeks. This started the chain reaction, he was soon, wailing, sobbing harshly, and begging for Orca to stop, "No Link, you and I both know that you deserve this," Orca stated, then pulled a belt down from where it hung on the ceiling.

Link looked over his holder, wondering why Orca stopped, and could only hope that it was over. But he saw the belt, and knew that the worst hadn't even been dealt yet. This caused him to scream out loudly, and when the belt struck across his rear, the boy squealed out loudly. Orca dealt twenty licks with the belt, then pulled the blonde into a hug. Link cried into the old mans bare chest, while he rubbed soft soothing circles over his back.

After a few minutes Link calmed down, and Orca stood him on his feet. Her wobbled a little but managed to stay up; he brought up his hand to wipe away the stray tears on his cheeks, then bent over to pull up his clothes, "I'm sorry," Link said.

"Its alright my boy," Orca said patting the boy on his back, "I understand your eager to get your sword, but you must not go to fast. The man that waits for his weapon wins the battle."

"Thanks Orca, I promise to never do that again. I'll wait for my sword," Link said humbly.

Orca smiled warmly, and patted the boys head, "Good boy," then he pulled him into a hug.

* * *

**This is the sister story to my other fic Kingdom Hearts Discipline. Pretty much the same thing except it's for Zelda, different oneshot for each chapter. I'll update when I get idea's, and I also take requests.**

**My rules for spanking – I wont do romance, for different gender spanking, there ages must be at least a big age difference. The spanker must be older then the spankee. Please review.**


	2. The Dangers of the World

**This is a request from Neox-chan**

**Game - Orcarina of Time**

The Danger's of the World

* * *

Princess Zelda was sitting on the balcony outside her bedroom, staring out at the open land of Hyrule. She was getting a horrible case of cabin fever, longing to find out what was happening out there. This castle was her prison that she was never able to leave, not even to go out to the Town Market. Her father wouldn't let her, saying that it was dangerous out there. Not only was she curious about the outside world, she wanted to find the boy in her dream. She knew he was the one from the prophecy.

A sigh of exasperation escaped her lips, she felt so caged in she could scream. In fact she opened her mouth to do exactly that but the sound of her room door opening. The girl swung around to see Impa coming in, as she expected. Her father never came to her room, if he wanted to talk to her or her to him he would have told her to come to his quarters.

"Princess Zelda, its time for supper," Impa announced.

Zelda looked back at the open field, "I'm not hungry."

Impa looked at her with concern, "Are you sick?"

"I am Impa, I'm sick of be stuck in here, why is it I cannot leave the castle?"

With a sympathetic look the older woman replied, "You know why, its very dangerous out there. If you become hungry later then just call and we'll bring you a plait."

Zelda turned and watched her attendant leave the room. Finally after a minute she lost her cool. _If there not going to let me out, then I'll just go out myself _she decided. Knowing that it was cliché, but it was the only thing on hand, the girl gathered as many blankets she could find. She tied them together and threw it over the balcony after it was attached to the edge.

Very carefully she climbed over the edged and shimmied down the blankets. When her feet touched the ground, the Princess let out a sigh of relief. It was like she had been suffocating and now she could finally breath again. She scanned the field, it was so empty and flat, not the kind of place you'd like to be in the middle of a lightning storm. She went walking around the land without going anywhere in particular. After awhile she came across a dirt path, and contemplated for a while on weather she could follow it or keep going alone the worn path.

"Well I don't want to get all dirty, so I better keep going," she said to herself but suddenly a little puppy dog came by barking at her.

She was generally an animal lover so she melted at the sight of, "Aww, what a cute puppy dog," she cooed at the animal, "Come here."

The puppy came to her quickly jumping up at her. Zelda ran her hand over his fur and patted his head, "Hello, yes what a good puppy you are," she spoke in a baby voice.

The dog suddenly bolted away from her playfully and ran up the dirt path, "Hey come back doggy," she called and ran after her not caring anymore if she got dirty.

She continue to follow the dog up the dirt and over a bridge, not really watching where she was going. When she decided to actually find out how far she had gone, a very bad feeling came over her, the puppy disappeared from behind a bend but she didn't want to follow it anymore. She turned around to head back but ran into a tall body of another woman, who was wearing a purple outfit with a cloth over her mouth, she stumbled back but didn't fall over, "Oh excuse me, I'm sorry I'm just in the wrong place."

Zelda tried to walk past her but the lady grabbed her arm to stop her, "Not so fast child, you look familiar."

"Hey Cathidra who do you have there," another woman wearing the same outfit came up to them.

"This girl has trespassed onto our territory," Cathidra replied giving Zelda a glare.

"Cathidra do you know who this girl is," the other woman sounded shocked.

"Who?"

"This is princess Zelda."

Cathidra looked surprised, "There's no way, must be someone that looks like her. The princess would never be just wandering around aimlessly without guards."

"It is just look at what she's wearing, you think anyone other then a princess would where that," the other woman reassured.

The first woman looked at her closely, "Your right it is the princess, what are you doing so alone and far away from the castle my dear?"

"I- … I-" she started but before she could answer the second woman interrupted her.

"Cathidra do you have any idea what ransom we can get on her."

The two woman smirked at each other, having the same thoughts. This gave Zelda a very bad feeling.

* * *

Zelda was thrown into an area where the only way you can get out is through the window or the roof, which were both high up and there was no chance of her reaching it. She yelled up at the woman that threw her in there, "Now you keep quiet kid."

"I'm warning you," Zelda yelled trying to sound firm but her voice was still meek and no one would really take her seriously, "I'm the princess of Hyrule, and if you don't let me go you'll be severally punish."

There was no answer, she kicked her feet at nothing and sat on the ground bringing her knees up toward her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She regretted decided to leave the castle without anyone knowing, and could only imagine how angry her father would be when she was found, and the whipping she'd get from him made her shiver. Maybe she didn't want to go home as much as she thought.

She had no idea how long she sat there, and she started to dose off in the cold evening until she heard her name being called, "Princess Zelda."

She head shot up and looked toward the window, seeing none other then Impa standing there holding a rope. Joy filled her at the site of her attendant, "Impa!" she cried out.

"SHH!" The older woman shushed her and tossed the rope down, "Quickly tie it around your waist, hurry before they come back."

The girl grabbed the rope and tied it around her waist then held on as the older woman pulled her up. They skillfully made there way out of the thieves fortress and back to the castle, she wondered how her attendant knew how to sneak around so well. She was like a ninja, and after they made it back to the castle Impa took the girl back to her quarters, "Father must be very angry with me," Zelda assumed.

"He doesn't know," Impa replied.

Zelda face brighten with relief, "Really you didn't tell him?"

"Don't look so relieved yet young lady, you still disobeyed," Impa grabbed a hairbrush off her dresser.

The girls eyes widened in fear, "No Impa please don't!" she begged.

"I could always tell your father and he'd use the belt on you," Impa took the girls silence as an agreement, "All right come over here," the older woman sat on her bed.

The younger girl hung her head and walked to her impending doom, at least the doom of her backside. When she reached Impa's side the older woman pulled the girl over her lap, lifting her dress and petticoat up so that her posterior was revealed only in her under garments. She then stated slapping Zelda's rear firmly, the sting going through her thin underwear. The girl yelped out with each swat, and this went on for a minute until Impa pulled down her underwear and picked up the brush. Zelda gasped out in shock, the hairbrush on the bare butt was almost as bad as the belt, "No Impa please leave those up," she begged kicking her legs wildly.

I'm sorry princess but you deserve this," Impa replied and started smacking her already red bottom cheeks with the brush. The girl squealed out with each strike of the hard wood, after another minute she fell limp and just cried over her attendants lap. When she finally dropped the brush, Zelda was sobbing opening. Impa pulled her into a hug and rocked back and forth gently while rubbing her hand over the sobbing child's back.

"It's ok, calm down, it's all over," Impa cooed softly. After a few minutes the girls sobs slowed down the occasional sniffle, eventually she fell asleep.

The end

Thanks for reading

* * *

**Well here's chapter two, hope you liked it, and don't forget to leave reviews.**


	3. The Misunderstanding

**This is a reqest from Hylianheroine2  
**

**Game – Phantom Hourglass**

A Misunderstanding

* * *

Link and Ciela were still on Linebeck's ship, trying to find the Ghost Ship and save Tetra. It got pretty boring at times, sailing for days and days at a time. Link usually kept himself busy by practicing his sword fighting, at least when Linebeck wasn't making him do chores around the ship. At that moment he was showing off some knew moves to Ciela, who cheered him on like any good friend would do.

"So what do you think?" Link asked the fairy after finishing the last sword swing and looking at her.

"Real good, I'll tell ya when we find that Ghost Ship no monster will be able to stand against you." She replied.

The boy visibly blushed, but still smiled pridefully. He couldn't wait to show them off to Tetra. That is if they ever found her, and if they did would she be alight? With these thought in his mind Link looked down at his feet. "What's wrong?" Ciela asked noticing the sudden change in the blondes mood.

"I just really hope Tetra's alright."

The fairies eyes looked down regretfully. She never knew Tetra but could see that she and Link were obviously close, and Link had told her of there past adventures, "Don't worry Link, I'm sure she's fine. We'll find her."

The boy smiled but still didn't look anymore encouraged, "Maybe we should change course," he suggested while looking out at the endless sea, "Where do you think we are?"

"You know how bad I am with directions."

There was a short silence, "Where dose Linebeck keep the sea charts?"

Link heard the fairy make a scoffing noise, "God only knows, we could check his cabin," she suggested.

"Uumm," Link was hesitant, "I don't know, he'd be pretty upset if we were caught."

"But he's up by the wheel right now, if we're quick he won't notice."

Link still looked doubtful, "If he does catch us then we can tell him that we were just looking for sea charts. Which is the truth, nothing wrong with that," the fairy continued to press.

"I guess, there isn't any harm in it," Link gave in, and the two went below deck to the captains' quarters.

The cabin consisted of a large bed, desk and some chests, some were closed and some were opened filled with odds and ends. "Ok lets be quick," Link said sounding nervous. He went and looked under the bed while Ciela looked through the chests. When he found nothing under the bed, Link went over to the dresser and started looking through the draws. _Lets see coats, nope, shirts, no, pants, no, socks- hey Linkbeck wears briefs haha._ Link thought as he opened each drawer.

"Jackpot!" Ciela suddenly shouted.

"You found the sea charts?"

"No better!"

The boy looked over and saw that his friend had opened one of closed chests, and found it full of gold coins. She jumped in and started swimming in it, "We're rich!"

"I don't think so, its Linebecks. You know how he is, he'd be skinned alive if he found any of his treasure missing," Link pointed out approaching the chest.

The fairy pouted, "But he wouldn't miss one, would he?"

"Wouldn't put it past him, he probably counts it all out every night before he goes to bed."

Ciela laughed at the joke, "He probably tells it bedtime stories."

Link laughed also, "Well, there doesn't seem to be any charts in here, let's look else where," Link suggested.

"Yeah your right," she flew out of the chest but right when Link wasn't looking she grabbed a coin and hid it under her dress.

It didn't take long for the boy to notice, as soon as the fairy flew past him he saw that she was hiding something, "Ciela," here Link sounded much like a parent.

Ciela turned around and Link just put out an opened hand. She groaned, "Aw come on," she said while dropping the coin into the boys hand.

"No we don't steal, its wrong."

Just before Link was about to throw the coin back into the chest and close it, Linebeck came into the room, "There you are, what are _you_ doing in my quarters?" he asked looking outraged.

"W-We were just looking for the sea charts," Link stumbled over his words slightly looking nervous.

But the man wasn't looking at Link, he was staring behind him at the open chest with _his _gold showing for the world to see. He glared at the two, "You were stealing my treasure!" he roared loudly making them both jump.

"No we weren't, honest," Link tried to defend himself but he voice was failing him.

Linebeck suddenly noticed that one of the boys hands was closed up clenching something. He grabbed Links hand and forced his fingers opened to show the single gold coin in his hand, "You were trying to steal from me!" he accused grabbing the coin and holding it in front of Links face, "How dare you try and steal _my _treasure!"

"No, Linebeck let me explain," Link tried desperately to make his voice heard, as the older man grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him toward his bed.

"I'll show you what happens to brats that steal from Linebeck," he tossed Link facedown over his bed, placing a hand on his back, then pulled the belt from his waist with the other hand.

Ciela gasped and covered her eyes, not wanting to witness this. Linebeck raised the belt high in the air after looping it and struck the blond hard over his backside. This caused a loud cry to come from the boy, "Please Linebeck, no I can explain," Link pleaded helplessly.

But Linebeck was hearing none of it, he continued to strike the Hero of Winds rear over and over again, the links getting harder each time. Poor Link was balling by the third hit, by the forth he was pleading pathetically. Well he was only twelve years old, and Linebeck was a full groan man and could swing hard and fast. Ciela was practically in tears herself, feeling so horrible about what was happening to Link, when it was all her fault. "Please Linkbeck stop," she was also pleading for the end of Links torture, they all fell on deaf ears.

By the time the man swung the last lick, Link was crying so hard you couldn't even make out what he was saying anymore. When he let go of the boys back, Link fell from the bed and crumbled to the floor, crying pathetically. He briefly looked up at Linebeck with sad puppy eyes hoping to see sympathy in the mans eyes.

Linebeck looked more uncomfortable then sympathetic. Like he didn't know how to handle a crying child, and wasn't sure what to do next. So he decided to just eliminate himself from the problem and grabbed Link by the back of his tunic. "No, wait, Linebeck," the boy choked out through his sobs in light protest.

The man ignored it, and dragged the blonde out of the room while Ciela followed. Once they were both out, he lightly tossed Link aside then went back into the cabin slamming the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry Link," Ciela said to the still sniffling boy.

Link used his arm to wipe his eyes, then sniffed loudly, "It's ok," he sniffed again, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I was the one that took the coin. I should have been punished."

"Its over now, lets just forget about it," Link reached down to carefully run his backside, wincing slightly at the contact. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah one that you paid for."

"Lets keep looking for the sea charts, its not like I want to go sit down," with that the two continued searching around the ship for the sea charts. Hopefully finding them wouldn't earn then another penalty.

The end

Thank you for reading

* * *

**Sorry Linebeck fans. I didn't mean to make him out as such a meaniehead, I was just trying to keep him in character.**


	4. A Lesson in Remembering

******This is a reqest from wnZELDA (sorry it took so long)**

**Game – Ocarina of Time**

A Lesson in Remembering

* * *

Malon gently stroked Epona's mane while singing the horses song, which reverberated all over the ranch. She smiled at the pony and offered her a carrot which she crunched down gratefully. "Malon! Get over here right now!" Talons voice echoed across the field making the orange haired girl wince. Talon was using his stern 'you're in big trouble voice', which was never a nice thing to hear.

She looked over at her father; the man was wearing the look to match his voice. What had she done now? With a sigh Malon dragged her feet all the way over to where Talon was standing. "Yes papa?" she asked trying to look innocent.

Talon stabbed a finger in the direction of the running cuccos that were scattered around the house, and the little girl's heart sank. She knew that this was all about. "I told you to feed the cuccos an hour ago, why are they not fed?" he asked sternly.

"I'm sorry papa I forgot," Malon replied looking at her feet.

"This is the third time you've forgotten like this Malon. Reminding you over and over again doesn't seem to be helping you remember. I'm going to have to punish you this time."

Malon immediately looked up at him with a gasp, eyes filling with tears. "No papa! I'm sorry I forgot, I'll never forget again I promise," she begged running over and hugging him tightly.

Talon, always being soft hearted, melted at once. He sighed heavily and returned the hug kissing the top of her head. "Ok Malon, I'll give you one more chance. But if you forget again, you will be punished, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I promise. I'll go feed the cuccos now and I'll never forget to do it again,"

She promised and ran off to do the appointed task.

ZELDADISCIPLINE

A couple days later Malon sat at the table with Talon, finishing up the last of her breakfast. "Malon I'm going to the castle today to deliver some milk, and I need you to stay here to help out Ingo," Talon announced as he swallowed the last of his grits.

The orange haired girl took a drink of her milk before replying with a smirk. "Are you sure you don't need me come alone and make sure you don't fall asleep?"

Talon winked at her, "Ingo needs help with the chores around here, so make sure feed the

cuccos."

"Yes sir," Malon replied, stabbing her last sausage with her fork and started eating it.

Talon left for the castle a few minutes later, after telling to clean up after she's finished eating, helping out Ingo when he asks, and reminding her to feed the cuccos. Malon finished off the rest of her breakfast, and swallowed the last of her milk. Then she stood up and started cleaning off the table. It took her about an hour before she finished cleaning up the breakfast mess, and then headed out to get the cucco feed.

When she walked out of the house, she spotted Link just coming up the hill into the Ranch. "Hi Fairy boy!" she greeted happily, completely forgetting about her task and walking over to him.

Link smiled at her, "Hello Malon," he greeted.

"Are you here to see Epona?"

"Actually I'm here to get some milk from your dad," the boy replied.

Malon giggled, "Oh well he's made a run into town tee hee, you could wait if you want, he'll probably be back soon unless he's fallen asleep somewhere."

"I guess I could wait a bit," Link replied with a shrug.

His fairy, which hovered next to his head seemed to disagree. "Link we must make haste."

"Don't worry Navi, we can wait for a little while."

"Come see Epona Fairy boy, she has missed you," Malon said grabbing his hand and leading him to the corral.

Another hour went by where Link and Malon chatted idly together, only being interrupted a couple times by Ingo asking Malon to help him with something, which Link would end up doing the work instead. Link was just about to head out and come back later when Talon finally returned. Malon spotted him talking with Ingo over by the house, "Look fairy boy, papa's returned."

The two headed over to where Talon was standing. Ingo was just walking away to do more chores, when they approached. "Papa Link has come to get some milk from you-"

"Malon," Talon interrupted his voice low and stern. The little girl lost her voice in an instant, as she finally took in and absorbed just how angry her father looked. Talon pointed a finger at the cuccos that were running about, "Why aren't the cuccos fed?" he asked.

Malon's breath caught in her throat. Link's sudden appearance had made her forget to feed them again. Maybe she could wiggle her way out of it, "Oh… well I did a lot of stuff for Ingo, and I still haven't gotten around to it."

"Malon, Ingo said that he only asked you to do a couple thing and it was Link that ended up doing them. So don't lie to me," Talon retorted his voice lowering sounding even more disappointed.

The orange haired girl looked at her feet, "I'm sorry papa, I forgot again…"

Talon sighed deeply, "Link if you will wait outside for a few moments I need to have a conversation my daughter."

With that said the older man lead Malon into the house by her shoulders, leaving Link and his fairy companion to wait outside. Malon was terrified at what she knew was about to come. She berated herself for forgetting again, and hoped that maybe begging would work like it did last time. "I'm really sorry papa, with Link coming by I forgot," she told him once they were inside the house.

"Malon, I warned you what would happen if you forgot again. Apparently warnings aren't enough to help you remember," Talon replied as he took a belt down from where it was hanging on the wall which made the little girl start trembling.

"I'm really sorry papa, I promise I won't ever do it again."

"That's what you said last time. You forgot again despite my warnings, and you tried to lie your away out of it, which alone warrants five with the belt," Talon said sternly and motioned for her to start heading up the stairs.

Malon knew from experience that trying to find a way out of this after this point is a bad idea so she obeyed without objection. When they reached the room, Talon closed the door and locked it to give them some privacy. Then he led his daughter over to his bed and pulled her over his lap after sitting down on it. Malon whimpered as she felt him push her dress up and pulled her panties down leaving her bottom bare and vulnerable.

When the first slap came, she gasped in shock. First one was always the worst, somehow you never figure out how to really prepare yourself for it. Even though he hadn't started using the belt yet and was only using his hand, it still stung horribly. The smart didn't even have time to completely go away before another slap came down on her backside doubling the pain, and her eyes started to sting with incoming tears. By the third slap, a small cry of pain fell from her lips and tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Talon continued giving a total of ten swats to her bottom. Malon's sobs got louder and harsher with each blow dealt, as her backside felt like it was on fire. She hoped dearly that this part was over and all she'd have to do was get through the belt, but just her luck she felt her father wait his knee up making her tip forward. She knew exactly what this meant.

SLAP!

She felt his hand spank her now exposed undercurves, which always stung ten times worse then any other part of her bottom. The girl cried out loudly, and sobbed all the more harder. Her father dealt out six swats to her tender sit spots, then grabbed the belt.

By this time Malon was so exhausted, all she could do was cry limply over his lap. She was only vaguely aware of the swishing, the belt made as it cut through the air, but it wasn't enough to prepare her for the pain that followed. CRACK! The belt felt like a thousand knives cutting into her backside, and she let out a loud wail. Talon gave her four more hits with the belt, and then gathered her into his arms to let her cry into his chest.

Malon cried harshly into his shirt, while Talon rubbed gentle circles over her back. "I'm sorry papa, I'm really sorry!" she said between sobs.

"Shhhh," Talon cooed softly. "Its all right all is forgiven. Lets hope this will help you remember to do the things I tell you to do."

The orange haired girl only nodded and continued to cry for another few minutes, while Talon rocked her gently in his arms. Slowly her sobs turned into the occasional sniffle, and then Talon finally kissed the top of her head and let her down. "Ok now that that dirty business is done, lets get some of that milk Link wanted."

Malon smiled, and wiped away the last of her tears. "Yes sir," she replied and the two of them left the room.

* * *

**Again I am sorry that this took so long to get done. I really pushed myself to get this out before I started summer school. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
